From EP 2 476 914 A1 a generic electric fluid pump with a wet section is known, in which a pump wheel and a permanently excited rotor of an electronically commutated electric motor are arranged. The fluid pump additionally comprises a dry section, in which an electric circuit board is arranged. The wet section and the dry section are separated from one another through a separating wall located in a transverse plane and by a containment shell. The electrical circuit board additionally comprises a plurality of power semi-conductors each with a cooling fin, which is arranged on the proximal side of a further circuit board facing the separating wall. The cooling fins in this case are each mounted on a separate printed conductor of the circuit board, wherein the separating wall on its side facing this circuit board comprises an electrically non-conductive thermal foil, which in each case lies on the cooling fin printed conductor. This is to create a fluid pump in which in particular the power semi-conductors are well cooled and the cooling fins of the latter are directly connected to a printed conductor on the circuit board.
The efficiency of modern electric fluid pumps is often limited by their thermal load capacity. Since such fluid pumps are often controlled via control electronics, which in addition are usually also arranged in the housing of the fluid pump where they generate heat, a failure of the fluid pump is the more probable the higher the temperature in the housing about the temperature-sensitive control electronics rises. For this reason, manifold measures are already known from the prior art to cool the dry section, in which the control electronics are usually arranged, thereby lowering the thermal loading for the control electronics and increasing the efficiency of the fluid pump. The cooling measures known from the prior art however are on the one hand elaborate and on the other hand only conditionally effective.